


This Side Of Paradise

by aestethic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at writing, M/M, This Side of Paradise, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coyote theory, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestethic/pseuds/aestethic
Summary: This is a story based off of the song This Side Of Paradise by coyote theory that I found out about through an AMAZING fic.It's fluffy, it's angsty, it's complete and utter crap.
 
Inspired by: Tsukishima Kei's 100% No Homo Playlist For Yamaguchi Tadashi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobihoe (writeforthesoul)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthesoul/gifts).



~Ask me why my heart's inside my throat~

"Kei? Are you okay?"

Tsukishima and his brother were sitting together, Kei scrolling through Instagram when a certain picture popped up and made him blush. His finger lingered over a picture of Yamaguchi, about to scroll but Kei didn't. Yamaguchi's freckled splayed across his nose and a wide smile was on his face. He was staring at Yamaguchi with a weird dazed expression. His usual calm composure was crumbling before him. His hands were sweating, his heart sped up. All because of some stupid picture. 

"Hey Kei, seriously you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"What are you looking at?" Akiteru tried to reach over and grab at Kei's phone but Kei quickly dodged.

"Do you like someone? Why do you look like you're about to be run over by a car."

"Shut up Akiteru."

"So you do then? I'd know that face anywhere. Seen it on every guy after he meets a cute girl. So who is she."

"No one. Leave me alone."

"Alright, alright. Have fun dealing with this mess."Akiteru said, gesturing at nothing in particular.

~I've never been in love, I've been alone~

Yamaguchi was the only one to ever be there for Tsukishima. Every one else had had better friends or couldn't put up with his salty attitude. But not Yamaguchi. Never Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was there and he didn't seem like he would be leaving soon. God I hope not. Yamaguchi was fantastic. He was the only one that mattered. And maybe Kei enjoyed when Yamaguchi called him 'Tsukki' and maybe Kei got a warm feeling in his chest whenever Yamaguchi laughed at some stupid thing Kei said. Maybe he felt something weird when Yamaguchi smiled. Maybe this wasn't friendship.  
He didn't fall in love with Yamaguchi. No, it didn't feel like that. It wasn't falling, it was drowning. He knew what was happening every step of the way, and though he thrashed he was powerless to the freckled boy with the sweet smile. 

~Feel like I've been living life asleep~

Yamaguchi was dying. There were no two ways about this. The sweaty palms, shaky voice, the warmth that spread through his chest with no intention of removing itself. He was checking his phone when there it was, that warm feeling. He had a text from Kei.

Delivered: 5:54 PM  
Tsukki <3  
(Tsukki had told him not to put the heart emoji next to his name but he did anyways and he kept it there)  
Do you want to do homework together tomorrow?

Yamaguchi quickly tapped out a response knowing that Tsukki liked to make plans instead of having to randomly come over to Yamaguchi's house. 

>>Delivered: 5:57 PM  
Sure Tsukki!! I'll see you tomorrow <3

Yamaguchi was clutching his phone with a dumb smile on his face. (Not unlike that of a love struck schoolgirl). He wanted to spend every second of every day with Tsukki. 

"TADASHI!" He heard a girlish squeal from downstairs. Sayu. "Ta-da-shiiiiii." His little sister burst into his room and jumped on his back. 

"Soooooo what are you doing?" Sayu turned toward Yamaguchi's phone and got a massive smirk. "OOOOH texting your boyyyyfriend?" 

Yamaguchi blushed hard "He is not---" 

"If you tell me he's not your boyfriend I will slap you. You're dating. You're in love. I would know."

"Sayu, you've never had a boyfriend and all you do is sit in your room and read about boyfriends."

"Exactly! That's why I'm an expert." Sayu puffed her chest up proudly and then turned to leave the room. "Don't be such an angsty teenager! Get a cute boyfriend!"

"Sayu!" Tadashi exclaimed. 

"Yes?" She bounded into the room happily, probably waiting for Yamaguchi to say that he's secretly married to Kei.

"Tsukki is coming over tomorrow. Please don't say any of that to him," Yamaguchi begged.

"Mkay, but you have to tell me if you make out." 

"SAYU!" Tadashi hurled a pillow at her head as she ducked out of the room.

Yamaguchi laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Yamaguchi drifted into thoughts of what Sayu had said. He tried to hate the ideas, and all the things that came with it. Be Tsukki's boyfriend? He kind of liked the idea. There it was. The warm feeling, spreading throughout his chest and into his cheeks, staining them red. It felt like waking up for the first time ever. He liked Tsukki. Crap. 

It's Tsukki. Cute girls confess to him every week. Why Yamaguchi? This really was death.

~Love so strong it makes me feel so weak~

Yamaguchi walked to school the next day, making sure to keep his head down. Just ten steps until you pass the alley. Eight. Seven. 

"Hey Freckles!"

No.

Yamaguchi stopped walking to look at the bully whose name was unknown to Tadashi. He had his two friends with him in the background waiting to see what was about to happen, then to Tadashi's demise, join in. 

"So how've you been, hmm?" 

"Fine," Yamaguchi mumbled quietly.

"How could you've been? Face like that no one could be really happy."

The two accomplices snickered like wild hyenas. 

"Just leave me alone."

"Aww, poor baby's gonna cry!" mocked the guy looming over Tadashi.

The taunting carried on for a little while longer, mostly poking fun at his weird freckles. Eventually the boys left -probably not headed to their classes- and Yamaguchi was left alone in the alley. He felt scared and lonely. He wanted to see Tsukki but he didn't want to have to tell him what happened. He decided he would just not tell.

He was able to get to school after lunch. Yamaguchi, though he cares a lot about his grades, didn't feel like going to class today so he took a long route to school to let him think. Yamaguchi stopped at a drug store and bought a bottle of foundation, then headed to the school's bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror, Tadashi tipped the bottle on to his finger and brought it up to his face. He smeared it all over his face until every last freckle was covered. As he left the bathroom he saw the tall blonde in the crowd. It was not hard to spot him seeing as Tsukki was a head taller than the rest. Warmth spread through his chest as he watched Tsukki listen to music. That always was when he was happiest. Yamaguchi felt weak. There was no getting out of this. He felt a pull to Tsukki like everything would be wrong if he wasn't with him.

~Are you lonely?~

"Tsukki!" Tsukishima heard a voice that he assumed was Yamaguchi because he was the only one who could call Kei 'Tsukki' without fearing for their life. He took off his headphones and turned off his music. Yamaguchi was the only person who could make him want to listen to them instead of Wonderwall by: Oasis. That song made him think of Yamaguchi and his bright smile. 

Wonderwall. He was Kei's wonderwall. He looked at Yamaguchi and smiled to himself -but definitely not showing it- though he looked sadder than normal. Like he felt... lonely. 'Don't be lonely, I'm right here.' Kei wanted to say but he never was good at words. Tadashi definitely looked different, like he was distant in a way. 

Not Yamaguchi. Anybody but Yamaguchi. He wished anybody else would be hurt instead of him. Actually for most people he'd enjoy it. But never Yamaguchi, he was too pure. If Kei could, he'd put Yamaguchi up on a high shelf where no one could hurt him. I'm here he thought. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here.

~Our fingers dancing when they meet~

Kei was so lost in thought he didn't realize when his fingers brushed Yamaguchi's. Yamaguchi was blushing and quickly pulled his hand back but Kei wished he didn't. He liked the feeling of his fingers dancing on Tadashi's soft palms. All the things he wished he had. No. The things he wished he had with Yamaguchi.

~You seem so lonely  
Are you lonely?~

They had practice after school today so they headed to it together, seeing as they have the same last period class. Yamaguchi wasn't smiling like normal. Yamaguchi was a person with resting-smile-face, unlike Kei. He was the person you'd ask where the Starbucks is because you're not afraid to bother them. But today he looked hollow.

"Yamaguchi?"

"Yes, Tsukki?" 

"Are you okay? You look sad." Sad couldn't cover it.

Hurt?

Malcontented?

Disgruntled?

Lonely?

There it was again. Yamaguchi was lonely.

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Of course, leave it to Yamaguchi to answer 'you look sad' with 'sorry'.

~I'll be the only dream you seek~

Yamaguchi was biting his lip and as he walked down the hall way, a nervous habit Kei knew all too well. Tsukishima waited for one other habit... there it is. Yamaguchi had his thumb and index finger on his lip and tugging on it. Nervous habit #2, check. If only Yamaguchi let Kei in, to help. Oh, who am I kidding? I couldn't help to save my life. I'm the most sarcastic person alive, and I genuinely hate people. I have dreams where I staple Shouyou's fingers to his face. 

But not with Yamaguchi. Yes there was that. Yamaguchi was the only one Tsukishima cared about so maybe he could help. He wished. If they were together he would try. He would try to be the only thing Tadashi needed. He made that promise to himself.

~So if you're lonely, no need to show me,  
If you're lonely come be lonely with me~

Volleyball practice zoomed by; neither Yamaguchi nor Tsukishima talked to each other more than necessary. Hinata started getting a little fidgety when Tsukishima scored a point and Yamaguchi didn't yell 'nice Tsukki!' 

Of course Sugawara and Daichi had picked up on it, Suga first with his sharp mom instincts. 

After practice Suga approached Yamaguchi smiling sweetly.

"Hi Suga-senpai." Yamaguchi looked at the floor, knowing that looking Suga in the eye would mean spilling his secrets. You never could hide anything from Karasuno's mom.

"Hello Yamaguchi. Is everything alright?"

"Yah everything is fine." Suga raised an eyebrow probingly. "Promise!" Yamaguchi said a bit to loudly to be normal. 

"Alright but I'm here in case you need to talk." Sugawara put a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder, smiling again.

"Bye Suga-senpai!" Tadashi waved as he walked away to find Tsukki.

"Goodbye, Yamaguchi." Suga left quickly and took a different turn then normal out the building.

Yamaguchi exited the building hoping to catch Tsukki somewhere. When he finally got outside he heard voices. Suga? Man mom moves fast. He was having what sounded like a very serious discussion with... Tsukki? 

Yamaguchi had every intention of just walking up and talking to Tsukki but Tsukki was stuttering and it wasn't Yamaguchi's fault that he happened to overhear what they were saying.

"Suga-senpai... this is going to sound weird... especially from me... can I ask you for advice on something?" 

"Of course Kei." Yamaguchi saw that same warm smile that always graced Suga's lips.

"I... like someone..." Tsukishima managed. 'This is humiliating' thought Kei.

"Ah." Suga sighed, an easy smile playing at his lips. "I get it. It's the whole I don't want to tell them because they might feel differently but what if they feel the same debacle. Am I wrong?" 

Kei shook his head. "Well Kei, I believe that you should tell them. Not because I believe life is a fairytale and everything will be fine, but because I believe it is better to be rejected then to never know. If they leave you lonely, there are others to be lonely with you. You are never alone Kei."

"Thank you Suga-senpai." 

"Anytime Kei, goodbye." Suga nodded to Kei then turned on his heels in the direction of where Yamaguchi was. Yamaguchi ducked away and followed after Tsukki. Yamaguchi couldn't tell if he was happy or upset. Yay! Tsukki found someone! But... it wasn't him. Yamaguchi wished it was him.

Daichi had walked up behind Suga and sighed.

"I wonder if Yamaguchi knows," Daichi wondered aloud. In the distance they heard Yamaguchi yelling for Tsukki to wait up. 

"I doubt it. They never do in these situations. Same every time. Remember the whole Asahi and Noya incident? Or even worse the Kuroo and kenma incident. Man they had it bad." Suga smiled at the memory of a flustered Kuroo meeting him to talk about his setter. In the end Kuroo couldn't bring himself to confess to Kenma so while he watched Kenma play some video game he kissed him and ran out the door. Kids these days.

Daichi sighed. "Young love's tough but they'll figure it out. I say five days minimum."

Suga laughed. "Five days? I say way less than that."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"You're on." Suga replied laughing.

"2000 yen? Nah let's go 3000."

"Okay," Suga laughed again and laced his and Daichi's fingers together.

"By the way I'm so winning this," Daichi grinned as they walked home. 

~Lonely, are you lonely?~

Yamaguchi was quiet most of the way home just pondering one thing Suga said; if they leave you lonely. Why would anybody who Tsukki likes leave him lonely? Yamaguchi would never. Come to think of it Tsukki was never the best at making friends and his dad left him when he was young. All he had for company was Yamaguchi, his mom, and his brother. Was he lonely? 

~Passion is crashing as we speak~

"Sayu I'm home!" called Yamaguchi. 

"TA-DA-SHI!!!" Sayu bounded down the stairs and into Yamaguchi's arms in five seconds flat."Hiiii Kei!" Tsukishima did a half nod and started heading up the stairs. "Soooo you guys are going to study?" Sayu said with an exaggerated wink at Tadashi. 

"Yes Sayu. Now leave us alone, okay?"

"Oh I see. Don't want anyone stopping you from 'studying' do we?" Sayu said, and Tadashi swore on his life he saw her make the "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" face. 

Yamaguchi headed upstairs and closed his door, taking good care to lock it so Sayu doesn't barge in. Then again, if Sayu sees a locked door, he'll never hear the end of it. Yamaguchi sighs and unlocks the door, moving into his room and dropping his bag on a chair. 

"So Yamaguchi, you were acting strangely today."

"Sorry Tsukki." 

"Has anything been happening?"

"No." There was an awkward silence between the two for a while until Tsukishima spoke again.

"Yamaguchi. I know something is up because you're not excitedly talking about your day or whatever."

"Sorry Tsukki, but you're being weird too. You're not saying 'shut up Yamaguchi' you're not doing homework and you haven't listened to a single song."

Kei felt his heartbeat slow for a second. Yamaguchi still seemed oblivious but eventually he would put two and two together. Kai decided just to change the topic back in the direction he wanted it to go. 

"Yamaguchi. What happened today?"

Yamaguchi sighed. He would not be able to dodge this forever. He could, however, make it seem like absolutely nothing. 

"A couple guys said a couple rude things, kinda made me upset, but it's okay I don't believe them anyways." 

Suddenly Kei leaned forward, only a few inches from Tadashi.

"Yamaguchi?"

"Yes Tsukki?" Yamaguchi was holding in a breath now. What if Sayu walked in? 

"Where are your freckles?"

Oh no. 

"A bit of foundation, I had some pimples I wanted covered, that's all."

"Can you take it off? You look so different without freckles."

"I take it a bad different?"

"No. But it's not you."

Both boys had started talking louder and with more emphasis. Yamaguchi didn't understand why Tsukki was so passionate about this but headed to the bathroom as he was told.

~You seem so lonely  
Are you lonely?~

Tsukishima laid back on Yamaguchi's bead with his head propped up against the bed frame. Why couldn't he help? Yamaguchi needed someone, someone who could help him. He knew that no matter how close Tsukishima was to him, there was still a wall that divided them. Yamaguchi didn't deserve this. Tsukishima couldn't decide whether or not to confess to Yamaguchi. It would be selfish. He knew Yamaguchi would have a hard time rejecting someone, but it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

~You're the ground my feet won't reach~

Tsukishima needed Yamaguchi. He knew that for a fact. Whenever Kei needed help, there was always Yamaguchi, warm, comforting, caring Yamaguchi. He needed that now, the safe feeling that only Yamaguchi could provide. He breathed in deeply. The whole room smelled familiarly of Yamaguchi. He tried to draw comfort from it but it was not the same. Yamaguchi was grounding to Kei, but now nothing was working. He felt his stomach twist, he wanted Yamaguchi's help but Kei was too far away. He was always too far away.

~So if you're lonely, Darling you're glowing  
If you're lonely come be lonely with me~

Tadashi had cleaned off all of the foundation and started walking back when he saw Sayu poke her head out of her room.

"Aw you don't look very happy. Let me guess. Neither one of you confessed yet?"

Tadashi's eyes widened at the volume of her voice and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"Shh! Sayu! Ew gross!" Of course, Sayu being Sayu, licked Tadashi's hand. "That's disgusting!"

"But it got your hand off my mouth." Yamaguchi half glared at her while wiping his slobbery hand on his pants. "Anyways, boys are idiots that don't talk about their feelings."

"SAYU YOU ARE A FEMALE THAT HAS NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND."

"Don't question my knowledge!"

Yamaguchi sighed, "okay Sayu, whatever you say."

"Bye big bro!"

Yamaguchi twisted the door nob praying to every god out there that Tsukki hadn't heard their chat.

Tsukishima looked up at Yamaguchi and felt warmth in his chest. Tsukishima knew it wasn't just the pimples that bothered him, but the freckles. How could someone so beautiful not see how truly amazing they are? Yamaguchi's freckles glowed like the night sky. Tsukishima wanted him, more than anything in the world. I know I'm not the best for you but I need you and that sucks so much. I know you're lonely around me, I know I can't help but no matter what don't leave me.

~Underneath the pale moonlight,  
Dreaming of a circus life,  
Carousels and ferris heights~

It had gotten late quickly. Neither Tadashi nor Kei had talked much, too consumed in their own thoughts. Tsukishima was at Yamaguchi's desk doing his homework while Yamaguchi was laying on his bed. Yamaguchi gets tired quickly so unsurprisingly he fell asleep. What was surprising however was that Kei found himself unable to concentrate on homework and found himself staring at the rise and fall of Yamaguchi's chest. He smiled when he looked at Yamaguchi's face, so peaceful in sleep. Nobody had to know though. Nobody had to know that in Kei's cold heart there was room for another person. He loved Yamaguchi and -creepy as it may be- he loved watching Yamaguchi sleep.

Yamaguchi was dreaming. Kei could tell by the way he twitched and smiled every so often. Yamaguchi had the same dream all the time, and each time he was excited to tell Kei about it. When they were about twelve they went to a circus. It was mildly amusing to Kei but Yamaguchi loved it. He loved watching the lions leap through fire with extraordinary grace. He smiled at the painted horses that spun around and around, but most of all, he loved the ferris wheel. 

The rides were for the most part average, rollercoasters weren't all that exciting, but even Kei had to admit that the ferris wheel was amazing. It took you up so high you could see the whole city.

Being a child it felt like flying, soaring over the earth. Kei enjoyed riding it but he enjoyed hearing Yamaguchi talk about it more. His eyes always lit up with a child like wonder and Kei couldn't help the small smile that grew on his face.

~I'll be yours if you'll be mine,  
'Cause I'm lonely, I'm so lonely~

Yamaguchi stirred slightly, then his eyes opened wider to see Tsukki looking at him weirdly. Was that a smile? Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes and looked back at Tsukki who looked slightly nervous now. Yamaguchi sat up completely. "Tsukki is everything alright."

Tsukishima felt his insides about to explode. He couldn't keep this inside forever. "Yamaguchi can we talk?"

"Yes?" Yamaguchi said it more like a question then an answer.

"There's something I need to tell you..." Yamaguchi nodded encouragingly. "Yamaguchi I like you!" Kei burst out. "And not like, a friend if you know what I mean. Um, I have for a while now. You don't have to like me back I just um. I wanted you to know." Kei was red in the face now but so was Tadashi.

"Tsukki I... I like you too." Tsukishima's head snapped up. 

Yamaguchi was lonely. Kei knew that for a fact, but maybe now he could be there for him. He promised himself he would try, so he would.

 

~If you hold me, I'll be your only  
Are you lonely?~

Tsukishima stood up from Yamaguchi's chair and moved toward his bed and sat down next to Tadashi. 

"So does this mean we're dating now?" Yamaguchi said, fidgeting nervously. Kei tried to focus on his question but it didn't work. All he could focus on was how cute Yamaguchi looked with his bed head staring at the floor and blushing.

"If you want to," Kei said.

"I do. Do you?"

"Yes," Kei said turning to face Yamaguchi fully.

Yamaguchi rested his head on Tsukishima's shoulder. Kei could get used to this. The warmth in his chest stayed, but the anvil in his stomach was gone. Kei wanted to stay like this as long as possible.

~Our fingers dancing when they meet~

Yamaguchi wrapped one arm around Kei and put his other hand in Kei's. Their fingers intertwined and once again Tsukishima savored the feeling. He loved how perfectly Yamaguchi's hand fit in his. He loved the warmth that spread through his body from that small contact. He loved this.

~You seem so lonely  
Are you lonely  
I'll be the only dream you seek~

You look lonely. Kei had thought that for a while but now, looking into Yamaguchi's eyes, he looked happy again. How did I make you happy? I'm just me. Kei thought. But Kei could really care less at this moment because he had Yamaguchi. All the 'why's' and 'how's' could wait. Tsukishima had waited for this moment and he wasn't about to throw it away over some stupid self confidence issues. He will be what Yamaguchi needs. He will help Yamaguchi with his insecurities. He will.

~So if you're lonely, no need to show me  
If you're lonely, come be lonely with me  
Are you lonely?~

Tsukishima still wondered if Yamaguchi was satisfied dating Kei, after all his personality left some things to be desired, but he seemed happier and healthier. Tadashi still had some scars from all that he had gone through, but he had Kei, it didn't matter if he wasn't fully confident. Kei looked over at Yamaguchi. Are you lonely? No. He could tell by the smile that graced his face. 

Most people never noticed but Yamaguchi had a small dimple on his left cheek that only showed when he smiled. Kei liked to look at Yamaguchi's face when Yamaguchi didn't notice and see his dimple. He had Yamaguchi now. He could look at Yamaguchi's dimples and freckles and smiles whenever he wanted. Yamaguchi was no longer alone. He was with Kei and Kei loved it.

~Passion is crashing as we speak  
You seem so lonely~

Kei left to go home at around 9:30 PM. Yamaguchi knew that Sayu was still up on her laptop, probably on what-pad or whatever she called it. Yamaguchi was slightly nervous as he knocked on her door. He had no idea why though, as Sayu would be ecstatic. Maybe it's just always difficult. He knocked on Sayu's door and then pushed open. 

"Sayu can we talk?"

"Course, what's up."

"IjustwantedyoutoknowthatI'mdatingTsukki."

"CALLED IT!"

"You understood that?"

"Not a word. But I'm going to infer that you started dating Kei!"

"How the heck?"

"Wishful thinking my dear brother." Sayu had sat up on her bed and was now smiling like an idiot, but it was still better then what would go down in Kei's home. Yamaguchi knew for a fact that would not be easy. Tsukki's dad was homophobic to say the least. 

Tadashi's whole family is pro LGBT so Yamaguchi would have an easy time coming out to his parents, but he became increasingly worried about Tsukki.

Yamaguchi slipped back into his room and opened up texts.

>>Delivered: 9:46 PM  
Hey Tsukki!! How are u?

Delivered: 9:48 PM  
Tsukki <3  
I'm fine

>>Delivered: 9:48 PM  
You don't have to tell anyone you know

Delivered: 9:49 PM  
Tsukki <3  
I know

>>Delivered: 9:49 PM  
If you want I won't either  
It's ok

Delivered: 9:50  
Tsukki <3  
I think I'm going to tell him

>>Delivered: 9:50  
Ok if you're sure

Delivered: 9:50  
Tsukki <3  
Goodnight, see you in school tomorrow

>>Delivered: 9:51 PM  
Goodnight Tsukki!! <3

But the fact was that Yamaguchi didn't see him in school that day. He waited where outside the school until the last moment possible and then went inside figuring he'd see him at lunch.

He didn't see him at lunch.

He didn’t see him all day.

>>Delivered: 2:46  
Tsukki where were you today??

~You're the ground my feet won't reach~

Tsukishima spent the day wandering around, going to parks and doing absolutely nothing. Kei almost never skips school unless he absolutely has to but with so much on his mind he thought it best. 

When school ended he received a text from Tadashi. He read it and then sighed.

>>Delivered: 2:49  
Can I come over to your house?

A reply came almost instantly.

Delivered: 2:49  
Yamaguchi  
Yes of course!! See you!! <3

When Kei arrived at Tadashi’s house the door flung open and he was practically dragged up to Yamaguchi’s room. 

“Tsukki what’s wrong? You weren’t at school today and is it because of…”

Kei cut off Tadashi’s rambling by pulling him in tightly for a hug. Most people have never seen this side of Kei before but contrary to popular belief, Kei isn’t always the strong one. Yamaguchi radiates warmth and happiness and it’s grounding. Kei needs Yamaguchi just as much as Yamaguchi needs Kei.

~So if you're lonely  
Darling you're glowing~

Kei pulled back and looked at Yamaguchi.

“I don’t think I’m going to tell him, at least not yet.” 

Yamaguchi looked up and smiled.

“That’s okay. Just take your time. Do what makes you happy.”

Kei reached out for Yamaguchi’s hand.

“This. This makes me happy.”

~If you're lonely come be lonely with me.~

Sure Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had a lot of problems, but they were better together. They were a team. They would face it together. Sitting in Tadashi’s room, listening to cars rushing by. This. This was their paradise.


End file.
